


5 years

by Butter_Nutter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, My First Fanfic, Other, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Nutter/pseuds/Butter_Nutter
Summary: My first fanfic. I hope i did good





	5 years

5 yers ago from today a man named keef was eating a butter stick. He saw a man on the other side of him and said “alright pin head ur time is up”  
The man said who are you calling pin head and ran up to him punchign him in the jaw. Keith yeelled by the impact of hero's fist. Shirp was lafing so hard at him on the ground. Lance ran up to keith on the ground and said “buh baby baby Noooo keef buddy o boi!!!” Shiro sed “oop went a bit over bored. DAB!” Keighley died later of cancer how tragic.  
THE END :)


End file.
